


暗夜

by suxinbai



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suxinbai/pseuds/suxinbai





	暗夜

入秋天气实在凉了些，虔诚躺在床上把被子裹的紧紧的，盯着天花板久久睡不着，翻了翻身，柔软的被子垫在下巴下说不出的舒适，眼皮终于有些重了。  
被子踢到一旁的时候，空气中的奶香味让虔诚猛然惊醒。  
大概是发情热了，喉咙干涩的发疼，虔诚咽了咽喉咙，口中为数不多的液体总算缓解了一些疼痛，拿起手机看了看时间，凌晨五点，天已经快亮了，房间里安静得有些可怕。  
他不在啊，这段时间他都不在。  
摸出空调遥控器开启冷风，虔诚躺下身，终于感觉到舒服了许多，整个人放空，意识都开始模糊起来。  
凉晨在门外站了许久，最近他不想回房和虔诚多说几句话，本来就没有什么能说的，散了散身上的烟味，推开门扑面的冷气让他打了个哆嗦，空气中还弥漫着奶味，不浓厚，像极了婴儿吃奶时期身上自带的奶香，虔诚发情了，凉晨低声喊了一句:“虔诚。”  
床发出难听的嘎吱声，凉晨从虔诚怀里抽出遥控器，虔诚皱了皱眉头没有睁开眼，凉晨把人搂进怀里，应该是发情中热的不行的身体，现在冷的让凉晨有些捂不热。  
“感冒了怎么办？”  
“嗯？凉晨？”虔诚往凉晨怀里钻了钻，自家Alpha好闻的香草味起到了很好的安抚作用，似乎不像最开始的时候，虔诚声音有些哑：“热。”  
凉晨温热的手从衣服的下摆探了进去，虔诚抓着凉晨的衣服微微握紧了点，抬头亲到凉晨的下巴，长出来的胡须有些蜇人，凉晨动了动喉结，翻身把虔诚压在身下，低头找到平时那张喋喋不休的嘴，轻咬，吸吮，平稳的胸腔终于开始大幅度起伏，虔诚张开嘴，凉晨的舌头就溜了进来，带着Alpha独特的温度，从里到外彻底把虔诚点燃了。  
指节分明的手指拽住裤子慢慢往下拉，Omega的性器和Omega本身一样又可爱又乖巧，就算硬的不行，也是半垂着头部，凉晨伸舌头舔了舔，卷起来往嘴巴里含，奶香味总算浓郁了些，虔诚咬住下嘴唇，喉咙里发出舒服的哼叫，像小奶猫一样，得到满足就收起未发育好的尖牙利爪。  
“舒服吗？”凉晨的声音含糊不清的传来，就像平时吃棒棒糖发出的声音一样，又温柔又甜，虔诚点了点头，气哼出声：“嗯。”  
凉晨起身吻了吻虔诚的额头：“乖，还有更舒服的。”  
虔诚睁开眼睛盯着凉晨扯掉挂在自己小腿上裤子，又低头解掉他自己皮带，黑色的内裤一起脱下，比自己不知道大了多少的家伙高高的扬起头部，脸瞬间热了几个度，凉晨覆上来的时候，虔诚抵住了凉晨胸膛，声音又软又小：“别进生殖腔，不想吃药。”  
凉晨应了一声：“好。”  
虔诚卸了力气，手指贴在床单上，凉晨起身把虔诚的腿支了起来。  
“凉晨！”  
“很漂亮。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
凉晨在那个漂亮的地方吻了吻，虔诚抖着声音喊了一句：“凉晨。”  
“我在。”  
舌头比手指滑腻，轻易的就把合住的穴口分开，带着奶味的液体，又香又甜，凉晨使劲儿嘬了两口，砸了砸嘴，盯着虔诚说：“宝贝好甜。”  
这句话惹得虔诚眼角泛红，凉晨哄着宝贝抱住腿，虔诚就乖乖的抱住，圆润的龟头在穴口处打转，虔诚往下挪了挪想把发烫的硬物吃进去，凉晨笑了笑：“叫老公我就进去。”  
“你他妈的！”虔诚松了一口气：“老公。”  
凉晨捏了捏虔诚的脸，轻声说道：“乖老婆。”  
硬物找到正确的地方缓缓推了进去，虔诚吸着气，一口一口把凉晨吃到底。  
“怎么发情了不喊老公？”  
“嗯……你，你不在啊……”这句话过于委屈了，凉晨把虔诚抱起来，温温柔柔的揉进怀里，身下没缓减速度的顶弄着，虔诚抓紧凉晨，舒服的哼着声。  
“真乖。”凉晨咬了咬虔诚脖子后的那块皮肤，奶味儿又浓又香。  
屋子里的味道还没有散去，凉晨搂着虔诚，大概是太累了，虔诚睡熟了，凉晨抬手拿出手机看了看时间。  
天已经快亮了。


End file.
